The Best Summer Holiday Ever Since
by Teabag Puzzle
Summary: It was all of a sudden that Kagami received a call from Kuroko and was asked to pick him up at the airport. What's worse, that Kuroko announced he would spend the whole summer holiday with Kagami threw the taller boy into a big teenage crisis.


**Disclaimer**: Kuroko's basketball is not mine. I don't own anything except the plot.

**Warning**: Yaoi content contained, I mean affection between two guys will be described in the story and the pairing is Kagami x Kuroko. Don't like don't read thx.

—**Where there is light, there is shadow**—

"The vanilla milkshake here tastes slightly different from that in Japan." Taking a sip of the drink, Kuroko tilted his head and said to himself.

"Don't tell me you can't live without that freaking sweet rubbish," Kagami uttered with his mouth full, "believe me, it won't help you grow taller nor stronger."

"Thanks. Your hamburger is no better than my rubbish. Kagami-kun, no matter how big your stomach is, you're bound to be haunted by obesity if you keep eating ten burgers for a meal in the next a few years."

"Well, well, I'm just…giving you some advice." Casting a furtive glance over his Kuroko, who was still wearing that everyday poker face, Kagami failed to catch the slightest change of his friend's emotion.

Then the two teens were surrounded by silence for a while, until Kagami took the initiative to strike a conversation.

"You know, I was quite shocked when you called me and announced your damn summer plan at the airport this morning," Kagami swallowed some mouth water, cleared his throat and spoke words slowly, "Next time, could you please, inform me in advance, if you wanted to stay with me, in the U.S, for the whole summer holiday?"

"Will your parents mind me living in your house?"

"Are you hearing me? I said.."

"Ah, I've brought some gifts to your parents." Kuroko started searching in his backpack as Kagami twitched the corner of his mouth. When the boy with light blue hair finally grabbed a bag filled with boiled eggs, Kagami Taiga found it might have been the biggest teenage crisis he had ever met during his 16-year lifetime.

"What the – alright, why did the Customs not stop you taking these into America?"

"Cuz they've been boiled."

"Can you cook some more delicate dishes other than eggs?"

Kuroko bit his under lip and blinked the confusion out of his eyes. "How about…boiled vegetables? I don't mind giving it a shot."

All Kagami could do was a big facepalm.

"Kagami-kun, I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I'll pay you the rent." Kuroko played the straw with teeth, gaze fixed upon Kagami's face firmly.

"It's not a matter of money."

"Mother has returned countryside to take care of my aunt who is badly sick at the moment and my father is on a business trip. You've already known the fact that I can barely cook. Feeding on snacks in Family Mart for a month or turning to a friend, I prefer the latter choice, Kagami-kun."

It was not until Kuroko uttered his name did Kagami found his heart pounding intensively as if someone was tap dancing inside the chest. He tried his best to hold back the desire to ask why he was the one Kuroko chose to live with. The question sounded quite silly, through and through. Anyway, what if he asked? What kind of answer did he want to hear out of Kuroko? _I'm coming here for you_ or _I have no one to rely on except you_? Oh God, it's completely absurd.

"Em..did you parents know you're here…with ME?"

"Yep. That's why I'm bringing boiled eggs with me. Mother said I should show some basic politeness to your parents so here it is. Wanna have a try?"

"Enough with your eggs. Did you tell Seirin's guys?"

"The coach ordered me to improve skills through special training. She also gave you some training tips which were written on my memo."

"Then let's begin." Kagami wiped the mouth with hands, an effusive smile flying upon his face.

"?"

"A three-on-three basketball tournament."

Kuroko nodded, with lips curving into a nice smile.

**PS**: Here comes the first chapter, I'm not sure how I'll put the next chapters. Basically, I know little about basketball so this story might mainly concentrate on how they develop a relationship rather than how they improve basketball-playing skills.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
